Over the Other Sides
by GoodEats
Summary: One mistake by the Hokage led to him becoming a weapon. But when his other monster is revealed he is locked up until he would be needed. Bleach x-over.


Summary: One mistake by the Hokage led to him becoming a weapon. But when his other monster was revealed he was locked up until he would be needed.

Chapter 1: New Found Weapon

Words: 4,965

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!" The Hokage said terribly failing at trying to keep his temper under control.

"We have decided to make ourselves a fine weapon Hokage-_sama_" Said a smug Danzo. He finally got to do what he wanted. Make a weapon of the the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. All according to plan.

"I am the leader of this village, the Hokage if you will. _I_ am the _one_ that makes decisions. You, the council are only here to make sure I do not do something that will not benefit the village." He growled out. It had only been a week since the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha, and the loss of their late Yondaime. He took back his duty as village leader and this is where it gets him. He leaves for six days (Meeting with the Fire Lord's Damiyo) only to come back and find out the council has turned their late Yondaime's son, into a weapon all because of what he holds. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Only one person had found it in there heart not turn the boy into a weapon and that surprised him. He thought the council of Konoha would be better than this

Danzo smirked. "Yes, but it states in the laws of Konoha that if the village leader leaves the village and the village is in a critical state, decisions are to be made by the council. Decisions are final, remember Hokage-_sama_."

Sarutobi felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, while at the same time wrapping his hands around Danzo's neck and strangling him. Beating Danzo's head into the wall, and listen as he beg for mercy, but even then, he would not release Danzo from his grasp. He thought of several ideas along those lines. But alas he couldn't, he had to remain civilized, and it took every last ounce of his will power. What they did was sneaky, defiant, and treacherous, but he had to comply.

"Take me to him, now" The Hokage said never losing his superiority aura. He honestly wander how they could train a 1 WEEK OLD BABY. The council took Sarutobi to the ANBU Headquarters were they had put Naruto.

The baby was laying in huge puddle of his own blood. wailing bloody murder. His once blond hair was dyed red, and he had bite marks all over his body. The only thing that he had on was a diaper. Sarutobi was about to ask what was going on, when a door swung open. Inside were starved, and desperately hungry wild dogs. They ran to the place in the room they smelled blood and meat and viciously tore into his flesh. He healed right after it happened so the dogs happily did it over and over to until their stomach's content.

"One day, he will learn to stop crying and hold everything in. When that day comes his real training will begin." Danzo said proudly from his creativeness.

"He is a mere baby, a one week old baby, he-"

"A perfect reason to start now. The younger they are the faster they learn." Danzo said cutting Sarutobi off. The Dogs finished eating and went to a corner to get some rest.

Someone appeared next to Danzo.

"They have finished feasting, Would you like me to remove them?"

"No it is late, let them rest." He said walking towards the exit. "Are you coming Hokage-_sama_, I believe the child should get as much rest as it can.

"You should remove him from that room with the dogs."

"Leaving him in the room will speed up his progress." The Hokage followed Danzo out the room. He didn't look back as he was too ashamed of himself to do so. The lights turned off, making the baby, Naruto, scream harder. Danzo shut the door and no more screams could be heard.

-----_**2 Years Later**_-----

" 496, 497, 498, 499, 500. Only 500 more push-ups to go 'Demon'." His new trainer smirked. His old one had been killed on a mission " 400, 401, 402, 403-"

" _-pant-_ You already _-pant-_ said _-pant-_ 400 like 50 _-pant-_ times now." Naruto said just as his arms gave out. Now if his trainer were counting correctly Naruto would have done approximately 3,603

"What did you say to me Demon!" The trainer yelled as he started to painfully whip Naruto. Naruto had learned to stop screaming and crying long ago. When he was 2? 3, months old. He had also learned to stop using emotions...at least while he was around others, but sometimes he let it slip. He didn't mind being alone, but he also didn't mind company either.

Throughout his whole his time here, he never knew where here was exactly. He always thought this training ground was what they called "outside" with what they called light bulbs as "daylight", because other than this he was in that pitch black room that once held wild dogs. He rarely slept even though the dogs had been removed, but no one would ever be able to tell due to the non existent bags that weren't under hos eyes.

After about 500 slashes or so, his trainer became tired. "Sparring time, Demon." Naruto steadily stood his aching body up. Before he even had a chance to dodge, a punch came into contact with his face. He slammed into the wall. Running forward, his trainer launched a series of attacks that caused him to be pounded further into the wall. Finding his chance, he jumped forward and kicked his trainer's face, which sent her flying back. As his trainer stood up she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Ho-How dare YOU!" She screamed. She was appalled by what he had done. He had kicked her. The DEMON had kicked her. She pulled out her sword and lunged towards Naruto. Naruto dodge as best he could, but couldn't quite miss it completely so it ended up cutting through half of his leg. Naruto fell to the ground. Not out of pain, but out of his leg not being able to support him. She put the sword down and continue her onslaught of attacks from earlier, trying to give him as much torture as possible.

After a while she began to get bored from the lack of screams, so she walked off. Naruto sat up against the dented wall. He had several broken bones that were slowly beginning to heal. He thought she was done, but she was far from finished. She picked up the sword and started her way back to Naruto.

She began to chuckle maniacally. "You killed them." She whispered. "You killed my family. My brother, and sisters, mother, and father. We were only a civilian family, but you come along and destroy everything that once was, so I became a ninja. A ninja for this very moment itself." She laughed some more only louder. "I will avenge my family that you killed by killing you." She brought her sword up and Naruto tried to move but couldn't. He cursed himself, he didn't want it to end like this. She lunged her sword forward without hesitation.

..._"__I will not die as easily as you!__"_

The sword was about an inch from his heart when his hands caught it. A black mask started to gather around his face. The whites of his eyes turned blood red with a pitch black corneas. His pupils started to transform until they became crimson slits.

"So weak you are Naruto." It said "So many broken bones to heal at once."

"Wh-who...wh-what a-are you?" His trainer gasped out as she let her sword fall to the ground from shock. She trembled from the mere power, the aura, the look, this thing had. It was unbelievable.

"What am I? What I am doesn't matter." It said as it started to flex all it's muscles. It leaped forward and wrapped its hand around her neck. It had an evil, maniacal grin on it's face. She put her hands around his trying desperately to pull it off, so her lungs could take in air once again. Her pulse was starting to slow. It laughed at her misfortune. It was only two years old, yet it still caused a bunched of suffering.

Just then someone walked into the training ground because of all the commotion (maniacal laughters). He called for back-up and ran towards the two, to try and remove the hand that was currently taking the life a of a fellow ninja. It could see this man coming and dodge the punch aimed for his face taking her along with it. Subconsciously he tightened his grip completely crushing her neck, which successfully took the last bit of life from her.

About 12 more people entered the room. There were several shouts of "Retain it." All the eyes turn blood red with three tomes in each eye. They circled it, so it finally let go of the dead weight, literally. Every other Uchiha bent down on one knee except all holding up the same seal. The last one performed about 17 hand seals, before finally saying the jutsu

**Rensagentei no Jutsu** (Chain Restriction Jutsu)

Five Chains shot from out of the ground and made its way around his arms, legs, and neck. It struggled to get out, but in the end couldn't. It was injected with something into the back of its neck as he felt them put seals on him. The last thing it heard was "Keep him in there until he is needed to come out again, so in-" But didn't hear the rest as his vision faded into black.

_-----**With Naruto**-----_

"Where am I?" Naruto looked around and saw it was a place with a whole bunch of pipes.

"**You are in your mind idiot."** The voice sounded as if it came from all over.

"My mind? In a book it said it was physically impossible for a living being to enter ones own mind." Naruto said looking around for the one who spoke to him also giving him the wrong information.

"**Smart I see."** The voice said again. **" Physically yes it is impossible to enter your own mind. But since I'm here you can."**

"Okay, so then who are you." He questioned still turning his head left to right looking for the one talking to him.

"**I am the one you jail, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** He spoke somewhat venomously. **"I am the most powerful being to ever walk the earth, and king of bijuu."** It wasn't much, but it was a quick description of the demon and why people should, do and always will fear him.

"...right. Anyways why am I here. One moment my trainer was about to strike her sword upon me and the next is kind of blurry." He yelled back. He was desperately trying to use the few emotions he knew to know, exactly how to use them.

"That would be my doing." The thing chuckled a bit darkly as he materialized right beside Naruto. It had white bordering greyish looking hair with its skin color looking the same way. The whites of his were black while the corneas where black. Just like Naruto he wore a tank top and shorts, but instead of the colors being white tank top and black ragged shorts it wore a black tank top and white pants. Other then those few differences they looked exactly alike. They were both at the same height had spiky hair, and all the same scars in the same places that Naruto had gotten from the ruthless training with his trainers.

Naruto looked at him slightly surprised he hadn't sensed him. "Who are you?" He asked as the thing started dragging somewhere. They made a couple left and rights and they appeared in front of large cage with a giant fox inside. The cage looked old and rusty with a seal on it.

"Me? Why I am you?" He had stopped chuckling to speak. His voice was noticeably deeper than Naruto's but not by much.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and started to become completely confused. " How are you me if I'm me, because if I'm standing right here and you claim to be me, who am I? Am I you?" He said pointing a finger to the figure right next to him. "I hope not because you look kind of sickly with that white skin if you ask me?" He finally stopped talking. Even though Naruto didn't realize it he was truly enjoying himself. Finally he could speak with someone and not get a lashed, or unanswered.

"We are the same person. I am the other side you." He said glad that Naruto had finally stopped his talking about nonsense. "I want to make you a deal." Naruto instantly stopped and became serious. He remembered the lessons he had had about making deals with one of his other trainers. _'No deal comes without a cost especially when it came to ninjas'. _"I want to merge with you. You gain my powers while I make sure you don't get us all killed."

"That's it?" Naruto said disbelievingly.

It gave a nod. "The way things are going now all three of us will be killed. If it weren't for me you would have died. Kyuubi may have an unlimited amount of chakra, but your body can only take so much of it. If his demonic chakra is harming you and it is forcefully being taken to try and heal you, it will kill you instead of heal. If you die not only does Kyuubi die, but I die as well and that is something I will not have."

"So...Kyuubi really is a demon."

"**What do you mean I 'really am a demon!'"** Kyuubi shouted angrily loosing all calmness. **"Did you not believe me you foolish little human?!"**

"Actually no, I'm sorry. I didn't believe you. If I told you I were a demon would you believe me?" He asked.

"Anyways," He said interrupting before a fight could break out. "If we are to merge we need do it now before they put that preservation seal on you. After that happens no changes to your body can be made." He then turned towards Kyuubi. "Are you too going to merge with him to make him stronger, Kyuubi?" Kyuubi huffed and slowly went into the back of his cage where the shadows covered him. "Even if it gave you a chance to once again roam the outside world." It said hoping to make Kyuubi reconsider merging.

"**I the great demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, will not be bribed by such trivial things. Nothing could get me to merge with a being such as himself." **He said from the shadows. It shrugged and put its hands on Naruto's chest. Its hands started to disappear into Naruto's chest along with its arms. Naruto didn't really care, but it was a little freaky to see someone just disappear inside of him. It went on for about three minutes before all that was left was his head. He moved his head back slowly and it seemed like this was taking forever.

Sensing Naruto's question he answered. "For the knowledge that I have to combine with the current knowledge you have we need to do this slowly, or it could give permanent brain damage." From there on out he remained patient. Kyuubi just watched as they continued to merge. Would merging really give him a chance at freedom? And if it did would he be able to decide how much freedom he got or would the seal or Naruto be his decider? Would it really be worth it to find out if he gained freedom out of this little deal? ...definitely not. If he gave his power to that boy and still didn't get his freedom he would definitely kill that boy, which in turn, would cause his own untimely death.

Kyuubi shook himself from his thoughts to watch those two. Their heads were only a few centimeters apart from becoming one. Just a few more seconds. As hair each strand of hair aligned with each other, a pure white glow started to surround them. It grew brighter and brighter at an incredibly fast past. Kyuubi turn his head so that he would become prematurely blind. It swirled around in circles around Naruto and started to form around him. It materialized into unpredictable spots. It began on the left side of his face not leaving one spot uncovered. The whites of his eye were black with the center still blue. It was the face of fox with fox ears, the protruding snout, and the three whisker marks on each cheek. As it spread over to his chest his shirt was being melted away. One black skeleton like tail in place of his tail bone and it swung side to side. His claws were digging into the concrete floor of his mind scape making a high pitched screeches.

"_I see your form takes after the fox." _ He said not at all surprised from this.

"So we share thoughts now?" He flexed his muscles trying to get used to this animal feel, which wasn't working out to greatly

"_We can share thoughts, but thats only if you want me to here it. Same goes for me." _Naruto nodded in understanding. _"Which also means that you do not have to speak aloud. All you have to do is think about what you want to say to me. If you don't want me to hear it don't direct it to me." _ He explained to Naruto. _"Right now because of the seals that were put on you your transformation was halted. From what I can tell it is some kind hibernation seal, that will keep you sleeping until it is removed. _

"_So what are the full benefits of our merging," _Naruto asked._"Because this animal thing is a little weird."_

"_To explain the "animal thing" as you deem it, that was the result of the seal taking effect before your transformation could be completed fully."_ Naruto was about to ask a question couldn't as it continued. _"Because we have now become one being you are what is called a hollow."_

Naruto nodded in comprehension. _"So you are a hollow?"_ It was intended more as a statement than a question.

"_Yes."_ He said plainly. _"You see hollows are usually a departed soul that yet to go into the afterlife."_

"_So do souls usually do like we did and merge?"_ He asked trying to get bits of information if it ever called for him to explain something about himself.

"_No actually you are the first in history. The only time a hollow harbors with someone is when they are created by chance."_ Naruto looked at him in surprise. Was this a joke? That this was _all_ experimental.

He kept his cool though. _"So are you telling me that this was some kind test?"_

"_No this was not a test. Usually people who hold beings such as us do not merge with their inner hollow."_ Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. It answered yet another unanswered question. _"They don't like to because that side of them is usually pure evil. They aren't like me, at any given time they will try to take over the body they share and gain control."_

"_So, why are you so different from the others?"_ He wondered aloud.

"_Just like you are the first to merge with a being like me you are the first to create a being within you the way you did. I was created by the your hatred you couldn't let be revealed. Your hatred was so mass from such a young age your body couldn't handle it all. In response it created another being, me. I am an entity made out of hatred, but my personality was decide by you. Does that make sense?"_ Naruto shook his head as to say no. It thought of good way to explain the concept at least. _"Imagine a some water, spices of some sort, and a chef. Think of that water as your anger, the spices as personality and you as the chef. The water is the base of the dish you, the chef, are making also known as anger. Okay?"_ There was a nod. _"Now the taste of what you are making all depends on the chef and what suits his taste buds. Thats where the spices come in to ultimately change the outcome of the water. You change the flavor of the water to your taste even though the it is still made of water. Understand now?"_ There was another shake of his head. It sighed._ "It does not matter. Anyways,"_ He continued_ "Most people know how to express or deal with an emotion such as hatred so it doesn't happen. You on the other didn't so here I am."_ He said leaving certain things out.

"_So what's the other way to have one of you hollow guys inside you?"_ He asked innocently.

"_One way would be for someone to have enough will power during a hollowification to reverse its effect, creating a hollow inside of the body instead of making one out of them. There were two of them, but from the knowledge I have received, one is currently resided dead. The other way is for one to don a hollow mask. The only beings to ever to do that were beings know as shinigami."_

"_Shinigamis?"_ Naruto was little shocked. _"My instructor said that there was only one shinigami and he collected the souls of the dead."_ He was now now officially confused.

"_No, there are hundreds of shinigami and they are in this world constantly. You just can't see them because you have to have a high enough spiritual awareness. Same goes for hollows. Hollows constantly come to world to feast on souls, while the shinigami come to prevent that. Most humans don't even know they are being attack or protected at all during their lifetime."_ It explained to Naruto

"_Okay, so two more questions."_ He said slowly. _"How do you possess this knowledge, when you have been my body the whole time?"_

"_Because I was created within here my body can be transferred to other places. There is more than one world and as long as I don't exit your body to enter this world my body is taken with me to which ever world I feel necessary. By accident when you were about a month old I came upon the world of Hueco Mundo, the world of hollows, which is where I gained my knowledge. "_

"_And my next question is why am I in the form of an animal. You said it was because of a seal but that doesn't make sense."_

"_I said earlier that hollows eat souls."_ Naruto nodded wondering where this was going. _"Well some hollows like myself have an abnormal thirst for souls causing to eat upon the other hollows. Instinct causes us to come together and we naturally come meld into one being. After that the hollow the with strongest personality is the one who will be the one in control. If that hollow, now a gillian, is smart it will feast upon others and soon come be an adjucha. If a hollow wishes to remain an adjucha then they must continue to feast on others or they will return into their form of a gillian. For an adjucha to transform into the most powerful being called a Vasto Lorde they must reach their maximum of power and eat other adjuchas that have too reached their maximum._" He said remembering the process he went through to become what he is today. _"If they can successfully do that then they will become a Vasto Lorde."_

"_So which am I?"_

"_If the seal hadn't taken the power I was giving you, you would be a Vasto Lorde, but since it did you are only an adjucha."_ It told Naruto. _"By the time they release this seal on you, you need to be a Vasto Lorde."_

"_How am I supposed to do that?"_

"_Your going to need to enter Hueco Mundo with the body that is currently your possession to use. If you are lucky all physical changes will be added to your body outside the seal."_ It said.

"_What do I need to do?"_

"_Go to sleep and from there I shall send you directly into the world of Hueco Mundo."_ Naruto went off into a corner of the small room and tried to go to sleep. Kyuubi just stood at the front of his cage wondering what's going on. He had been calling Naruto since his transformation ended and not gotten a response. Now he was just going to sleep. Normally Kyuubi would not concern himself with caring for another's well being, but this kid was the decider of his life.

*****Elsewhere*****

"What do you mean he killed a ninja?" The hokage asked. The council had been gathered to here the information regarding Naruto's progress only to find out he killed a ninja.

"We are not exactly sure what happened, or what provoked him, but he did indeed kill her." Danzo said not really caring. She was weak if she could not handle herself against the demon, in his eyes.

"There many shouts kill the demon before Sarutobi interrupted. "Enough! Where is he now." Sarutobi swore to god that if they killed Naruto he would kill this whole council along with anyone else who believed the boy was a demon.

"He is currently being held within a prison chamber with an aging seal and preservation seal."

"Why use both." The Uchiha clan head, Uchiha Fugaku said. He personally had nothing against the boy, but he liked the idea of using him as a weapon. Even if it was his own son he still liked the idea, but more so for the Uchiha clan to use.

"The preservation seal so he does need to contact with any one for needs. Water, food, etcetera." Danzo paused to let some of the information sink in. "The aging seal is his body will age normally and continue to work normally." Everyone in the room nodded in understanding, but Sarutobi. He started to chuckle.

"What is so funny." Koharu, an old teammate of the third, asked.

To use two of the seals the late Yondaime created on his own child. Hilarious! But he could not tell them yet. He could not tell them for another 13 years. Half of Sarutobi wanted the to not slay this ignorant council when he found out, but the other half wanted him to. Either way it went he only hoped that he lived long enough to see their faces when they found out. "Nothing." He slowly regained his composure. "If that is all that has to-

"Oh on the contrary Hokage-sama." Danzo interrupted. "The way he killed them still has to be discussed."

"You said he strangled her to death, what more is to be discussed." The Hyuuga head, Hyuuga Hiashi, said getting tired of this meeting. As the only person to vote against making the child into a human weapon, he did not want to hear the progress he was making as a weapon. In truth he didn't even want these people in his presence. Any friends that were on this council instantly became enemies, because of their decisions.

"The power he unleashed on her was not that of the Kyuubi it was that of a legend."

"And what legend is that." Fugaku asked.

"Hollows. From the reports of the Uchihas that were in there he had some type of a black mask on his face. From the power levels that he was giving off they said it was stronger than when Kyuubi attacked." They were a few "Yeah Rights" as he continued. "In the History books hollows were said to have white mask, so I am not quite sure as to what it was exactly."

"Until you have the exact information Danzo we shall bring that subject up again."Sarutobi just wanted to get home already. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and he had to be at the Hokage's Tower in 5 hours to do paperwork once again. He was losing a lot of free time away from paperwork with this meeting. "If that is all now this meeting is adjourned." Everyone stood up and left to go to their homes.

*****Elsewhere*****

"So this is Hueco Mundo?"Naruto said looking around not completely surprised. In the ninja world one must expect the unexpected.

"_Yes."_ It replied simply. In Naruto's opinion this was basically what people called a desert, but he never thought they actually existed. _"Don't forget, in order to leave you must gather a minimum of 500 hundred souls. Remember you might not have the full 15 years to gather these souls,because they'll come back for you when you are needed again."_

"_How do I kill them?"_

"_You eat them, but for the first 500 hundred destroy their mask which will lead to there soul being released."_

"_Like the shinigami?"_

"_No, the shinigami purify the souls of their harmful deeds from when they were hollows. What your doing is releasing them back into the world of living probably to be eaten by another hollow or saved by a shinigami."_

"_Wouldn't that mean there are like thousands of souls roaming around because of what we hollows are doing?"_

"_No. Most hollows do not something such as this out."_ It said _"But as I said early I did it entirely by accident, but anyways were wasting valuable time by me explaining things, so begin hunting."_


End file.
